


Desabafo de Um Suicída

by allec_rameht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: Não tenho forças, não tenho energia. É como se um peso me impedisse de ir; afundasse-me no meu próprio abismo.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Desabafo de Um Suicída

Eu sou um lixo. Não tenho perspectiva de futuro. Por que ainda tento? Por que ainda estudo? Por que ainda estou matriculada na maldita escola sendo que mal consigo ir nas aulas? Não tenho forças, não tenho energia. É como se um peso me impedisse de ir; afundasse-me no meu próprio abismo.

Eu tento fingir, eu tento me fingir ser amada. Porém, no fundo eu sei. Eu sei. Todos fingem, todos interpretam um papel. Eles têm pena de mim. Afinal, quem me amaria? Logo eu, um ser tão sem qualidades, tão vil e desprezível. Se eu sumisse não sentiriam minha falta, quiçá até agradeceriam a seus deuses minha ausência.

Porque ninguém gosta de uma pessoa feia, gorda, que machuca os outros, mesmo que sem querer. Burra. Lixo. Preguiçosa. Frescurenta. Estúpida. Incapaz. Sem força de vontade. _É só sair da cama. É só se esforçar. É falta de Deus. É falta de pica. É falta de uma boa surra._ Mas quem disse que eu não me puno por me sentir assim? Porque eu não deveria, certo?

Todos estão tão felizes, então por que eu me sinto assim? Tão vazia, com tanta raiva, com tanta angústia, o tempo todo. É sufocante. Eu me puno e tudo se alivia. Meu corpo aguenta porque minha mente não. Ela é fraca, frágil, fodida, deveria morrer.

Eu deveria morrer.

Porque eu sou um lixo.

Porque eu não presto.

Porque eu não aguento mais.

Eu não quero mais me sentir assim.

Eu só queria sumir.

_E agora, sumo._


End file.
